Compression therapy and/or massage therapy is used in treating various diseases and injuries. Compression therapy is a non-invasive mechanical method used for a variety of therapies and treatments. Compression therapy may be used to aid in the healing of wounds. Injuries that require portions of the body to be stabilized during recovery may use compression therapy to aid in such stabilization. Compression therapy may be used in the treatment of venous leg ulcers. Various forms of compression therapy may be used to treat Edema. Deep vein thrombosis may involve compression therapy in a treatment regime.
Compression therapy may be performed using active methods and/or passive methods. Passive methods may include the use of compression bandages and compression garments. Compression garments may be garments that have an elastic that provides compression to a location on the body. Tight-fitting leggings may be worn to provide compression of the legs, for example. Tight-fitting sleeves may be worn to provide compression of an arm, for example. Active methods may include the use of pneumatic pumps and inflatable chambers configured to provide pressure to parts of the human body.